Recharge
by TaintedTamer
Summary: Who said the 'nerds' of the Autobots never get love? WheeljackxPerceptorxRatchet


Wheeljack paused, leaning down and peering at the device in front of him with narrowed optics

Wheeljack paused, leaning down and peering at the device in front of him with narrowed optics. He tightened one of the screws and then stepped back, looking at the newly built shelves with a proud nod.

"Hmph, who says I can't build something constructive." Wheeljack mused, admiring his work. He turned, glancing at the random items he had placed on the table behind him before picking one up and placing it onto the shelf carefully.

"Goes to show you that not all of the things I build explode." He said as he placed a round orb up on the shelf.

He finally finished moving the items, the clutter in his lab lessened thanks to the space provided by the shelves and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"There we go! Now I can recharge without having to hear Perceptor complain about my lab being a mess."

"Oh, it's still a mess, but I do like the new shelves – they seem to assist the situation."

The mechanic turned, surprised to see Perceptor in the doorway.

"I like my lab like this…do the shelves really help?"

"Oh yes, I believe they look splendid." The scientist paused, giving Wheeljack's armor a look over, "…but you still seem to have residue from your last incident Wheeljack - maybe you should visit the wash area."

Perceptor had stepped into the lab, walking towards the inventor who was currently examining his armor.

"Eh, I'm fine. Just a little ash from the experiment failing. I'll head to the racks in the morning…right now I just need a good recharge." He glanced at Perceptor, "You look kind of bummed Perceptor. Something bothering you?"

"No, I'm perfectly alright…" he hesitated before continuing, "…for some reason I don't feel as energized as usual."

"Perceptor, it's late. Maybe I'm not the only one needin' a good recharge?"

The scientist pondered this, nodding slightly. "Maybe your right, but I was planning on-"

Perceptor trailed off as Wheeljack came closer, a soft smile hidden beneath the silver mask.

"It's late and we both need some sleep Percy…maybe we could share my berth tonight?"

Perceptor allowed himself to smile faintly as well, his blue optics seeming to brighten, though he wouldn't give that easily. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I have work to do Wheeljack."

"Don't we all? The work will still be there in the morning, you should take a break from your studies. In fact, I think I should call Ratchet down here as well since he's been workin' so hard."

The blue and red mech stepped forward, hoping he didn't seem to eager now, "Do you think he'll come?"

"Sure he will, I just sent him a message. While we wait…" Wheeljack gently wrapped his fingers around Perceptor's arm, pulling him closer until their chests were almost touching, "…we could warm up?"

Perceptor felt his body already heating at the contact. He had half the mind to push Wheeljack away, yet the arms around him and the engineer so close… Perceptor ghosted his fingers across the mask that hid the bottom half of Jack's face, causing Wheeljack to shutter his optics. He stopped, placing his hand on the side of the mask and watched with a faint fascination as it slowly split and slid apart, revealing once smooth features that had been scarred by their war.

"Wheeljack, why do you insist on wearing that mask?" Perceptor asked, leaning forward. Said mech gave him a sad smile as his optics came back on, "I…have my reasons." He replied. Perceptor was about to speak again when Wheeljack covered the small distance between them and their lips met. The scientist was still, his thoughts running wild until he calmed himself and pressed forward, opening his mouth. Perceptor gave a soft moan that was promptly swallowed by their kiss as Wheeljack's glossa slipped into his mouth.

The kiss broke after a moment and Perceptor didn't really care about his work anymore – slag the work, he would do it tomorrow. He brought his arms around Wheeljack, kissing his cheek.

"Are you sure your berth is big enough? Or maybe we'll have to use the floor again..." He voiced, not really asking but still eager to know.

Wheeljack laughed softly, "I think my berth can support the three of us without much problem…" he said, stepping back towards his room in the back of the lab. Perceptor followed him without a second thought, his body still heating at just the thought of being close to - no sooner had they come into the room than Perceptor had been pinned against the wall, Wheeljack locking him in a fierce kiss.

Perceptor grabbed onto Jack's ear panels, pulling his head down and deepening the kiss as he slowly brought a leg up around the mechanic's own leg. Wheeljack pressed against him, his hands cupping Perceptor's face gently. One hand left his face, dropping lower until it was placed onto the dark gray crotch plate.

"Jack…" Perceptor gasped in pleasure, his sensors beginning to warn him of his body heating drastically.

With little warning, Wheeljack pulled back, pulling the scientist with him. He sat Perceptor onto the berth before climbing onto his lap, straddling his hips as he roughly captured the scientist's lips. Black hands grabbed Wheeljack's wings and he gave a moan as Perceptor found the wires that connected them to his back.

Suddenly another pulled Perceptor's lips away from Wheeljack and brought them into a lust filled kiss. Perceptor shuddered, his optics powering down instantly as he leaned his head back and allowed the medic's glossa into his mouth while the white mech positioned behind him.

"Thanks for waiting." Ratchet muttered, his darkening optics glancing between the two. Wheeljack gave a sheepish smile,

"Sorry Ratch. How about you get Percy first before we share him?" he offered with a smirk.

The medic smiled, "Sounds good."

Perceptor hadn't even gotten a word in before he was pulled back farther onto the berth, his back firmly against Ratchet's chest and he gasped as hands grabbed onto the inside of his thighs and fingers dug into the gap between his crotch plate and leg. Perceptor tilted his head back in a deep moan only for Ratchet to open mouth kiss him. Wheeljack had moved back, sitting beside the two and eagerly watching the two mechs and Perceptor felt strange that the mechanic was -

"Ratchet!" Perceptor groaned into the kiss, pressing himself back into the CMO as Ratchet continued to find gaps within his armor while preceding to ravage said areas with his fingers. Ratchet brought his legs up around the gray hips, holding Perceptor in place between his legs while he continued his attack on sensitive areas and pulling at wires. A deep, throaty moan escaped Perceptor, his vocals almost shorting as energy ripped through him from Ratchet's precise touches and if this kept up it wouldn't be long before he would overload.

The feel of someone lying against Perceptor's chest alerted him to Wheeljack's reappearance and he shuddered in ecstasy as the mechanic nipped at his exposed neck while his hands laid on his chest. The two pairs of hands worked expertly while Perceptor shivered and squirmed under their touches, unable to do anything except moan and kiss the two mechs he was sandwiched in between while he hands roamed over his lover's bodies blindly.

Perceptor vaguely noticed the change as Ratchet and Wheeljack slowly laid him onto his side on the berth, the two mechs lying on either side of him. Ratchet brought his hands up his back and Perceptor roughly pressed forward into Wheeljack as the red fingers played at the wires in his shoulders. Wheeljack smirked, bringing his leg over Perceptor's and kissing the red chest while his gray hands dipped into his hip joints.

Wheeljack pressed his hips against Perceptor's own and Ratchet did the same from behind, causing the mech in between them to mewl – his optics shuttering off again and warnings flashing across his vision…

The energy first came from Wheeljack, slamming into Perceptor and causing the two to arch together. Perceptor carried the massive energy through him and slammed back into Ratchet as the medic put himself in the mixture. Their energy levels skyrocketed, the revving of engines and their cries deafening as wave after wave of energy shook the three mechs to their very cores. They all stiffened, leaning against one another heavily as the energy faded…

Perceptor slowly powered on his optics, his systems restarting and telling him that yes, he had been off-lined. He went to move, but quickly found himself unable to do so. For a moment, he almost panicked…then he found that he was warm and comfortable…he was still in between Ratchet and Wheeljack, the medic with his chest against his back and Wheeljack had their chests still pinned together. Both white mechs had their arms over him and their heads resting against his shoulders. Perceptor gave a tired smile – it had been a while since he had enjoyed an overload like that.

He checked his chrono to see that it was still early in the morning…with a relaxed sigh he powered down his optics and allowed the warmth that cloaked him to lure him back into recharge.


End file.
